Age of Light II: Painful Times
by FlashSilverWolf
Summary: Who said life was easy? COMPLETE
1. Best Friends

Chapter 1

Two weeks later...

"Hello?" asked Sparks who had picked up the phone  
"Hi Sparks. Is Flash there?" asked Blaze  
"Yes. He just dodged a pillow that Crystal threw out of nowhere." replied Sparks  
"Oh... why is he always with her when I call?" asked Blaze slightly upset  
"Blaze relax. They're best friends. Flash told me she is pretty but he will stay loyal to you and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you." replied Sparks "Aww... that's my Flash." said Blaze "Well... I guess I shouldn't ruin his fun. Bye Sparks."  
"Bye Blaze." said Sparks  
"Woah! You almost got me!" said Flash who dodged another pillow from Crystal  
"Almost isn't good enough!" said Crystal throwing a pillow with one hand and charging with another  
"Aah! Crap you got me." said Flash who was on the floor under Crystal  
"What did you expect?" asked Crystal getting up  
"I guess I was a little cocky. I should have known better." said Flash with a smile  
"That's right." she said poking him in the chest "I'm tired."  
"Me too." said Flash sitting down next to Crystal who had just sat down on the couch  
"I think I'll go home and take a nap." said Crystal  
"I might take a nap too." said Flash  
"Well bye Flash." said Crystal getting up and heading to the door  
"Bye Crystal." said Flash who put his feet up on the couch

Later that day...

"Hi Flash." said Blaze welcoming him to her house  
"Hey Blaze." said Flash giving Blaze a kiss  
"What's up wolf boy." said Wave  
"Nothing." replied Flash  
"Well Jet asked me out so... I'mma leave you two _alone_." she said winking  
"Bye Wave." said both Flash and Blaze at the same time  
"Make sure you lock the door." she said making them blush  
"Wanna watch a movie?" cooed Blaze  
"Sure." said Flash pulling Blaze closer  
"Okay." she said going to put the movie in the DVD player "Now let's sit back and relax"

Blaze lied down on Flash's chest and purred while cuddling his chest with her cheek. Flash stroke her back and held Blaze closer to him. They watched the movie stopping to kiss whenever a slow part in the movie came. Flash and Blaze fell asleep during the movie. Blaze had purred the entire night.

...

Flash left after saying goodbye to Blaze and Wave. On his way home, Sonic saw him walking down the sidewalk. He ran up to him to tell him about Knuckles' birthday party. He also told him about Rouge's party, thats two weeks from now, and how she wanted it to be formal. Flash asked if it was okay that he could bring Crystal. Sonic said it was fine.

"Hey guys guess wat?" said Flash coming in the door  
"What?" asked Sparks and Thunder at the same time  
"Knuckles is having a birthday party Monday and we're invited." said Flash  
"Well... what does he like? We need to get him a present." said Sparks  
"Hmm... I know a guy who can make brass knuckles made out of steel." replied Flash  
"You mean steel knuckles?" asked Thunder  
"Whatever." replied Flash  
"Who do you know makes steel knuckles?" asked Sparks  
"Me. I just need to get the moulds for it." replied Flash  
"Okay that sounds good." said Sparks  
"Oh yeah." said Flash halfway out the door "Rouge is having a party two weeks from now. Dress formal." then left

...

Flash bought the moulds from a weakening blacksmith business. He ran to his training spot. He extended his claws with psychokinetic energy and shoved it into the ground. He took a chunk of iron ore out of the ground. He pulled out a bag filled with coke, an ingredient used in smelting iron, from his pocket and dumped a handful on the ore. He then put it over the mould and started to smelt the ore. The high temperature separated the carbon but left a small percentage left and a few other trace elements. After pouring it in the mould, he cooled it with his cryokinesis and a pair of steel knuckles was made.

...

Blaze had called Flash and told him to meet her at the party. He agreed. Then everyone went to the party.

At the party...

Sparks had found Silver. Thunder was leaning against the wall in a corner. Flash had looked for Blaze but couldn't find her, so he started to talk with Crystal. Blaze came to the party five minutes later and saw Flash and Crystal talking. She thought to herself _"Why is he talking to her?". "He's supposed to be here with me! We were supposed to meet each other here not bring someone else!". _Blaze stomped over to Flash attracting attention.

"Flash! What is _she_ doing here?" Blaze rudely screamed  
"What? I asked Sonic if it was okay and he said yes. He told me about the party. I never would have known about the party if it wasn't for him." replied Flash making Blaze more angry  
"You ask Sonic but not _me_?" screamed Blaze  
"I thought it would be okay with you." answered Flash  
"Well it's not! I'm supposed to be your date not her!" screamed Blaze even louder making everyone watch the argument  
"Blaze relax. I'm not his date, you are." said Crystal interrupting, trying to help Flash thinking this was all her fault  
"You shut up! You're just trying to help your two-timing boyfriend!" screamed Blaze  
"He's your boyfriend not mine!" screamed Crystal "Both of you stop!" screamed Flash "Blaze I'm not dating Crystal. I'm dating you and I would never betray your trust."  
"Then why are you spending so much time with her?" asked Blaze calming down  
"She's my best friend. Why can't I have a best friend that's a girl?" replied Flash  
"Because you're not supposed to have one!" screamed Blaze  
"Who or where does it say that?" asked Flash  
"Me! You spend so much time with her we don't spend as much time together!" screamed Blaze teary eyed  
"Flash I think I'll go." said Crystal leaving  
"No." said Flash grabbing Crystal's arm "Blaze if you think I'm spending to much time with Crystal just tell. I'm sure we can work something out."  
"No! If you want to spend so much time with her you can have her!" screamed Blaze running away crying  
"Flash I'm so sorry." said Crystal while everyone else tried to return to their conversations  
"It's not your fault." said Flash ears drooping  
"Yes it is. I promise I will make it up to you. I swear!" said Crystal starting to cry  
"You can make it up to me by not crying." said Flash with a small smile  
"Okay." said Crystal doing her best not to cry

Flash left the party when everyone wasn't looking, he wanted some time alone. He went to the park that wasn't to far away. He went up to someone who was selling ice cream and asked for strawberry. The guy gave Flash his ice cream. He then pulled out a dollar but another one came from behind him.

"I'll pay for it." said Crystal with an apologetic smile  
"You don't have to." said Flash  
"Yes I do. This is all my fault no matter what you say. Like I said I will make it up to you. I swear." she said hugging him tightly  
"Thanks... it means a lot to me." said Flash hugging back with one hand, ice cream in the other  
"Again... I'm sorry." Crystal said ears folded back  
"Don't worry about it. I'd rather have a best friend than a crazy paranoid girlfriend." said Flash making both of them laugh  
"Thanks." she said hugging him  
"No one has ever been this nice to me."  
"Makes this moment all the more special." said Flash hugging back

...

Flash and Crystal went back to Flash's house while everyone else was still at the party. They were watching TV to pass time. But, as usual Crystal didn't want to just watch TV. She loved the pillow fights she and Flash had together. She liked him a lot but didn't want to try anything. She thought he needed a friend now more than ever. She felt guilty about the whole thing and Flash could tell. Crystal's face wasn't as lit up as usual.

**Sorry this took a long time. Finding time between stuff is a little hard. I'll do my best to find time but it will take a while sorry. Anyway... I haven't read a lot of stories where Blaze is jealous so I thought I'd do one. It's not like her usual self to be jealous but it adds to the story so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 2

"SOMEONE HELP!" screamed a terrified Crystal  
"No one can help you. Your little boyfriend isn't here." said a hedgehog while two raccoons had Crystal against a wall  
"He's not my boyfriend!" spat Crystal  
"Aah so he won't go out with you 'cause he thinks you're ugly. Well since you're single I'll be your boyfriend." said the hedgehog  
"No! Get away from me!" screamed Crystal as the hedgehog tried to kiss her  
"Guys... hold her down the best you can." said the hedgehog  
"Yes boss." said the raccoons simultaneously  
"You really are beau..." "Hey get away from her!" yelled Flash at the entrance of the alley  
"Well well well... looks like your _'friend' _is here." whispered the hedgehog "HEY! Look at this." said the hedgehog before kissing Crystal's neck  
"YOU BASTARD!" said Flash before charging at the hedgehog  
"I don't think so..." he waved his hand and Flash was frozen in a block of ice "She's not your girl so chill_"  
_"Flash!" screamed Crystal  
"You're mine now." said the hedgehog pulling off Crystal's shirt and cutting her bra with a knife "What the hell?"  
"Stay away from her." said Flash who was now black and the ice melted into a black puddle  
"Says who?" said the hedgehog licking Crystal's breast  
"That is it." said Flash in a barely audible voice, he raised his hand and grabbed the hedgehog pulling him closer then slammed his palm to his forehead  
"What the hell are you doing?" yelled the trembling hedgehog  
"Energy siphon." whispered Flash, dark energy resembling roots appeared and sucked the life from the hedgehog  
"Please... stop." begged the hedgehog coughing up blood and breathing slower  
"Do that again and I won't be as merciful." said Flash dropping the hedgehog  
"Get the boss!" said one of the raccoons then both carried him off  
"Crystal you okay?" said Flash covering his eyes  
"I'm fine." said Crystal starting to cry "Just take me home. Please"  
"Okay." replied Flash picking up Crystal careful not to do anything stupid

Flash jumped into the air and started levitating. He went to Crystal's house so she could get a new bra and shirt. He was at her front door and she told him to come in and wait for her. He went in and lied down on the couch. He realized Crystal came back into the room when she gave him a thank you kiss.

"Thank you Flash for everything. I was almost raped and you saved me. You always save me." said Crystal hugging Flash who sat up  
"It's not a problem I will always save you." said Flash hugging back  
"I never met anyone like you. You are so different from everyone." said Crystal hugging tighter  
"Everyone is different but... I feel the same way." said Flash tilting her head up to kiss her

They quickly fell into bliss as, this wasn't just a thank you, this was something special. They eventually ran out of breath and had to stop. They just stared into each others eyes. They held each other in a tight embrace feeling safe in each others arms. Then they started to kiss again. They want to kiss longer but were exhausted from the day and the events that just happened. Flash realized it was Friday and he couldn't sleep, even though he really wanted to sleep. He told Crystal he had to go they kissed good bye and Flash left.

...

Grunts filled the air once again as Flash was training fighting against clones each made from one of the four elements. A clone jumped behind him saving him from a potentially fatal shot. A mysterious robed wolf with midnight black fur attacked him. He quickly drew in the energy of his clones giving him more power but making them disappear.

"Who are you?" asked Flash  
"You have kidnapped the princess and now must be executed." said the wolf blankly  
"Princess? Princess Blaze?" asked Flash confused  
"Do you take me for a fool? We know who you have kidnapped and you can not hide it." replied the wolf  
"First of all, who do you mean by _"we"_? Second, I didn't kidnap anybody. Get your facts right!" said Flash  
"To answer your first question, I am referring to the kingdom of wolves. To answer your second question, you have kidnapped Princess Crystal our next Queen." said the wolf  
"Crystal a princess? How come she never told me?" yelled Flash talking to himself more to himself than the robed wolf  
"If you do not know what is happening tell me where she is." said the wolf  
"No! I have no idea what you're gonna do to her and I'm not going to find out!" said Flash fur standing on end  
"Very well then. We shall fight for her." said the wolf  
"She's not some prize but if it's for you to stay away I'll fight." replied Flash

The wolf threw off his robe and was in a fighting stance. Flash went into a fighting stance himself. Flash shot a lightning ball, a more powerful version of an electro-ball, and the wolf picked up a huge rock with his geokinesis and threw it at Flash. The attacks canceled each other out. The wolf made sharp, shards of rock come up from the ground and fly at Flash. He dodged this and used electro-pulse and hit the wolf. Flash quickly charged at the wolf, while getting up, and tornado kicked him in the face. The wolf went flying. Flash charged at him but jumped above him, due to instincts, and dodged a fatal planned attack. The wolf had thrown rocks shaped into knives. This was an inconvenience for him because he has lost his element of surprise. Flash pulled the iron from underground to surround the wolf, leaving his head alone so he can question him.

"Why are you looking for Crystal?" questioned Flash his hands around the wolf's neck  
"She... is our next... queen. The king... has lined up... potential husbands for... her." said the wolf in between gasps  
"I'm not letting you take her. She probably has never seen her... _potentials_... and she won't be happy." said Flash  
"That is not up to you. It is the king's decision." said the wolf  
"No! It's her decision! _The king_ can't force her to do anything!" yelled Flash  
"He is the king! He can do whatever he pleases. He has more power than the entire kingdom combined!" yelled the wolf  
"Kings have no real power and neither does any government. Everyone has a choice to follow the rules or do as they please. It's not called power... it's more of a false power. It's a deception." said Flash  
"That's not true! The king can control an entire army!" screamed the wolf  
"What if the army decides to kill the king? Then what kind of power does he have?" asked Flash  
"He... they wouldn't... no one is stupid enough. Get out of my head!" screamed the wolf violently shaking his head  
"Then tell your king he can't have her!" yelled Flash  
"No! Please! He would have my head on a platter!" pleaded the wolf  
"What is your name?" asked Flash to the trembling wolf  
"Malachi." said the wolf  
"Do you know Crystal just because she is a princess?" asked Flash  
"No... I'm her older brother. I had my birthright taken from me for my insolence." said Malachi  
"So the king has abandoned you as a son?" asked Flash  
"No... he just... yes... he did." said Malachi looking down  
"Then why help him?" asked Flash  
"He is the king... and more importantly my father." said Malachi  
"He is your father but you're not his son." said Flash  
"I don't understand." said Malachi  
"He abandoned you as a son but you haven't abandoned him as a father." said Flash  
"I hope one day to prove to him that I am worthy to be his son." said Malachi  
"A father is a treasure, a brother or sister is a comfort. A friend is both." said Flash letting Malachi go and outstreching his hand to help him up  
"Thanks." said Malachi getting up with Flash's help "But... what is better a treasure or a comfort?"  
"Would treasure bring you peace?" asked Flash  
"No... so does that mean a comfort?" asked Malachi  
"Is that your choice? If you pick the treasure that is it... a treasure. Pick the comfort and you become a comfort yourself." said Flash  
"Can you take me to my sister?" asked Malachi  
"Yes I can. But not now I have to train for the remaining weekend." said Flash  
"Why?" asked Malachi  
"So I don't lose my brother and sister like my mother and father." said Flash  
"Well then let's train." said Malachi in a fighting stance  
"Let's." replied Flash getting into a fighting stance

They both trained together. Malachi then understand how he was defeated easily seeing Flash's stamina and will.


	3. Distrust

Chapter 3

"I think you should get some sleep before seeing Crystal." said Flash to Malachi  
"No, I have to see her now." replied Malachi  
"It would be better to get some sleep. You don't want to pass out from exhaustion." said Flash  
"Fine. Tomorrow take me to see her." demanded Malachi  
"Don't worry I will." replied Flash  
"Eager to meet a princess?" asked Malachi  
"Political class never meant anything to me. I always look at the person. I've been like that for a while now." replied Flash  
"Interesting. Most people would love to meet someone famous." said Malachi  
"I'm not like most people." replied Flash

...

After a good night's rest Flash and Malachi went to Crystal's house. Flash rang the doorbell and it was soon opened.

"Hey..." Crystal saw Malachi and an expression of pure terror crossed her face "What is he doing here?" screamed Crystal before slamming the door  
"Crystal relax. We trained the whole weekend." said Flash  
"Crystal I've changed I don't want to serve the king anymore!" yelled Malachi  
"I don't believe you! You have always wanted to please him!" yelled Crystal  
"Not anymore I want to protect you from him now. Please give me a chance." pleaded Malachi  
"Crystal give him a chance. I'll watch him if you want." said Flash  
"Okay fine one chance." said Crystal unlocking and opening the door "Come in." she said with a look of fear  
"Relax I'll protect you." whispered Flash kissing Crystal  
"Crystal I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I should have never betrayed you like that." said Malachi apologetically  
"I can't just forgive! You're the reason I couldn't see my friends ever again! You dragged me to daddy and told him I tried to escape! Ever since then I was miserable." said Crystal crying into Flash  
"I know what I did was wrong I was just trying to get on his good side because I wanted my birthright back." said Malachi  
"That's not an excuse!" screamed Crystal muffled by Flash's chest  
"I know that now! I'm here to make up for it! Why else would I be here?" screamed Malachi  
"Stop screami...!" Flash was kicked in his temple making him pass out but only for a little while, due to his will and inner strength  
"I knew you didn't change!" yelled Crystal cowering in fear  
"You know me so well." replied Malachi

He had then picked her up holding her by his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming but he kept his grip. Flash got up as quickly as he could but it wasn't fast enough. He had to follow their scent through downtown for ten minutes. He lost it several times but had picked it back up. He almost got hit by cars multiple times but didn't pay to much attention on it. He worried only on Crystal's safety with much concentration and perseverance. He had suddenly lost the trail. Flash then remembered a technique he had made in one of his lucid dreams which he used to train. He made a dense ball of psi in his solar pexus. He knew he needed to look long-distance so he made it so heavy and dense that it crushed his internal organs making it hard to breathe. He then shot it out like an explosion but it didn't damage anything. He found that they were somehow miles away but the technique drain a decent amount of his energy. He decided that if he teleported that would leave him with less energy to fight. Since he had supposedly "kidnapped" the princess he thought there would be an entire army guarding her... an entire army he will go right through. He pulled back the energy forming a kinetic whirlpool that would shoot him right to where he needed to go. He shot off speeds going at hypersonic speeds. A couple parked cars flew into the buildings there parked in front of but luckily he didn't pass through traffic or people. He made a perfectly timed jump to make him flew over a forest without losing speed and momentum.

...

Suddenly everything went black... he knew had been knocked out. Knowing how fast he was going he was surprised something could knock him out without killing him. Then brights lights flashed in his face. It consumed and enveloped him while he was floating in his sub-conscience world.

"His pupils dilated." said an unknown voice  
"Checking pulse... he's still with us." said another unknown voice  
"Hehe it would have been better if he was killed knowing what the king is going to do to him." said another voice  
"I don't even know if I'm going to watch it or know."  
"I think that goes for most of the kingdom."

I had been building my strength in hopes that I could find Crystal and get out of there... fast.

"His pulse is spiking!" shouted a female voice  
"What? How?"  
"After a knock-out like that he should be out for at LEAST a couple days."

Flash jumped up from the hospital bed running as fast as he could out the door. He was surprised to see an old-fashion castle filled with wolves. The filled with wolves part not so much as he remembered he was probably in the kingdom of the wolves. Flash picked up the scent quickly and followed it. He met a huge, gilded door at least 10 yards in height... it didn't notice the high ceilings until now. He sent psi through the door to unlock not wanting to break the amazingly carved gilded door. It bursted open and saw Crystal in a wedding dress about to kiss a wolf in a tuxedo but stopped when the door flew open.

"Guards!" cried a wolf with a crown on his head supposedly the king

The guards charged and Flash put up a psychic cage around them. The helpless look on Crystal's face told Flash that she didn't want to get married. He sped over right after the groom lunged to kiss Crystal... narrowly missing. Flash threw him to a wall and picked up Crystal bridal style. He sped through only to be greeted by an army of soldiers. He knew it would be nearly impossible to pass by them without putting Crystal in danger. Before he could do anything he felt something hit his head. Since he conditioned himself he didn't pass out but he couldn't see. So he used a newly developed technique to see. He sent waves of psi outward then pulled it back to feel the energy. It was almost like sonar location, the thing bats use to see. It worked but soldiers piled onto him because he wasn't fast enough and knocked him out. This time he was out until and his conditioning couldn't help him.


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4

...

"Where am I?" asked Flash "Why is it so hot?"

Flash woke up in a mysterious place. He felt a sand-like grit in his mouth which was no surprise because he had woken in a desert.

"Crap! How'd I get here?" shouted Flash  
"You seem lost... That's the biggest mistake you could possibly do here."  
"Who are you and where are you?" asked Flash keeping his guard up  
"I'm Styx... and you can't see me... I'm trapped here." said Styx  
"Styx...? Isn't that a river in hell?" said Flash  
"Exactly... I'm not one to make friends but there's something about you." said Styx  
"Why are you trapped here?" asked Flash  
"One of my punishments blah blah blah I don't care. You help me I help you." declared Styx  
"Alright but I'm keeping my guard up... How do we get out of here?" asked Flash  
"I will show you the way. I think I can use the sand to show where I am so you can follow me unless you can make a clone by any chance?" asked Styx  
"Here you go." said Flash making a clone out of sand "I freakin' love my powers..."  
"Convienent. Let's go." said Styx entering the sand clone and running toward the horizon

...

"Hey why'd you stop." asked Flash  
"Don't you remember...? I'm trapped..." said Styx  
"Oh yeah... There has to be a way to free you... Give me a second." said Flash sitting down to meditate "First of all you're attached to the desert not trapped. Jump in the air so I can cut the bond but you hav to get out the desert as fast as you can because it will try to reunite the bond."  
"You're crazy... I'll give it a try..." said Styx who jumped high into the air  
"Soul slash!" screamed Flash successfully cutting the bond with a slash of divine light mixed with unholy darkness "Run!"

When Styx landed he lunged onto the grassy field just barely dodging the tentacles of sand following him with Flash right behind. They quickly patted themselves off and Flash saw what Styx really looked like. He was very much surprised to find another wolf who had a strange shade of blood. It was blackish red.

"I can tell you're surprised by my appearance... By your smell you haven't met many wolves... I'm curious to find out where you live." said Styx  
"We'll see... Do you know of how to get to a wolf kingdom of some sort? I don't know the name." asked Flash  
"Good thing there's only one." said Styx  
"Can you take me there?" asked Flash  
"Sure." said Styx with a smile

...

"Hey stop... shh..." whispered Flash waving Styx over to a nearby bush "I'm not that liked around here... My girlfriend just so happened to be a princess to this kingdom and heir to the throne." said Flash  
"Lucky man. Well let me go into the market and buy clothes wait here I think I have just enough money saved for some." said Styx  
"Alright thanks I'll pay you back I promise." said Flash

Styx nodded and left.

...

Styx came back with the proper clothes and they blended in perfectly. They quickly went out in search for information. They found a humble peasant who is family of the royalty but did not want to live in the castle. Flash told the entire story truthfully opposed to what Styx had suggested. The elderly wolf helped them and gave them a room to sleep in while they were in the kingdom. He had left to scout out the castle and look for the princess while Flash and Styx took a much needed rest.

...

The elderly wolf had returned explaining the plan of escape to Flash and Styx. They agreed. They had to incapacitate the guards on the north wall as that was the part of the castle leading away from the village making for an easier escape. They started from the Northwest wall as guards and off-duty guards were mostly likely on the East side to see the moon and bask in its mystical light. They knocked all the guards out and hid the bodies in case any patrols passed by. Crystal was sitting on her balcony watching all of what was happening with a smile for her hero and waited for her signal. She was signaled by Flash to jump down for him to catch her while Styx was on look-out.

"I've missed you so much!" said Crystal grabbing onto Flash and kissing him lovingly  
"I've missed you to but we have to hurry up and leave before someone sees us." said Flash cutting the moment short out of worry  
"Hurry up we have to leave now! I hear guards coming from both sides!" whispered Styx in a hurrying manner  
"Let's move!" whispered Flash

They had slipped past the guards onto the outer wall and made it to the forest safely.

"Where now?" asked Styx "I don't know where you live."  
"I remember coming here from the village... we have to go directly past it." said Flash  
"Alright. Sounds good to me."

...

The three of them had circled around the castle and village successfully during the dead of night. They made a run for it as someone might have realized the princess was missing. They finally made it out of the kingdom after three exhausting hours. Styx and Crystal were gasping and impressed that Flash wasn't. He should have been but he breathed slowly to lower heart rate even though that might not have been healthy but he did not want to show weakness of any kind. After a short break they ran the rest of the way home.

...

"I owe you for getting me out of the desert." said Styx  
"It's nothing don't worry." replied Flash  
"There no one else like you though. I've asked thousands of people to help me. They all died but they would have anyway. You have a certain... force... determination... to everything you do." said Styx  
"Thanks but it's really nothing I'm glad I could help." said Flash  
"Me too. Well I'll be back. I haven't been near cities for thousands of years... I'll do some sight seeing then come back if you don't mind helping me again." said Styx  
"Sounds good to me." said Flash  
"Thanks for the help." said Styx  
"Anytime." replied Flash  
"Flash..." whispered Crystal  
"Yes?" said Flash  
"Thanks for saving me... I'm sorry... but I lost hope in you rescuing me... After they knocked you out and they took you away I thought they were going to kill you... I should have had more faith in you I'm sorry..." said Crystal crying  
"It's alright... Let me take you home." said Flash hugging Crystal

...

"Again I'm sorry..." said Crystal  
"It's alright I understand why." said Flash  
"But I should ha..." Crystal was interrupted by a kiss from Flash  
"I understand." said Flash  
"Thanks." said Crystal pulling Flash in for a longer kiss "Good night."  
"Good night." replied Flash

Flash levitated the rest of the way as he was tired from running around for the past couple days.

...

"Flash! I've been so worried!" screamed Sparks squeezing the life out of Flash "Why is there...? Blood? Flash!"  
"Blood? Huh... didn't notice I was bleeding" said Flash  
"Flash come here." said Thunder putting his hand over Flash's wound to heal it  
"Thanks but I didn't even notice it." said Flash  
"How do you not notice this?" asked Thunder  
"I don't know... used to stuff I guess." replied Flash  
"Yes! Flash that's great! Make me worry about you more!" yelled Sparks  
"Relax! I'm fine! Isn't that all that matters?" said Flash  
"Yeah... I guess but... I don't want anything bad to happen to you..." whispered Sparks  
"I know." said Flash giving Sparks a hug  
"Me too." said Thunder putting his hand on Flash's shoulder  
"Thanks... For everything." said Flash

**Thanks for reading the story so far! There's a poll for FlashxCrystal or FlashxBlaze so vote or leave your pick in the reviews and don't be afraid to review! Always helpful even flames I guess! But thanks for reading this chapter, older chapters, my last story and hopefully future chapters/stories!**


	5. Change of Heart

Chapter5

One quiet night Crystal was sitting in her house thinking to herself. She had just recently became Flash's girlfriend but she wondered if it was the right thing to do. Flash had always told her how much he loved Blaze and thatshe had always felt like she ruined their relationship. She sat on her bed staring out the window just thinking on what she should do. Should she ask _how he really feels?_ She loves Flash but it breaks her heart at the thought that she could have driven away his true love. She just lied down in her bed and decided to think about it tomorrow.

...

Flash and Silver arrived at their destination. An island floating just inches off the ground. It was a small island full of altars and vegetation. It had the same glowing aura like Silver's aqua cuffs and Flash's red stripes except they were white. The sun shone off the markings leaving an airy and mystical feeling.

"So what is this place?" asked Silver  
"This place was made by an ancient civilization of who knows what. They all had psychokinetic abilities so they made this island an altar and training ground for the best." replied Flash  
"Ok but I don't see how this can be a training ground."  
Well it's a fairly large island and I said the best, so any use of psychokinesis drained the person of energy in slow amounts and your goal was to lift the entire island about 100 yards in the air, I think."  
"100 yards?"  
"Yeah so let's see how you do."  
"Ok I'll try my best."

Silver stood at the top of the island at an altar with strange inscriptions everywhere. There was a cool breeze flowing in the wind. He felt ready. He slowly focused his energy and lifted the island. Not long after did he feel the island drain his energy he knew he had to focus and continue. He lifted the island as much as he could but it hadn't quite reached his goal. Running out of energy he made one last attempt. He mentally heaved the whole island as if it were a giant boulder. With this image in his head he was well over the 100 yard goal. He slowly led the island down.

"Great job! I'm proud of you! That was at least 500 yards!" said Flash  
"Thanks... whew... tiring work." replied Silver  
"Now my turn."

Flash walked up the altar and prepared to lift the island. He then made the motion to lift the island but nothing happened. The island wouldn't budge. He was still surrounded by aura and being drained of energy but the Island stayed put. He stopped for a second but the island kept draining him of his powers. He realized this and sprinted off the island. He wasn't quick enough.

* * *

_"Ugh where am I?"_ I thought to myself waking up from consciousness. I smelled something familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I then saw a familiar white wolf. I couldn't open my mouth I was too groggy at the moment. It felt like my soul was sucked out of my body. _What happened?_

"Flash are you ok?" asked Crystal  
"What... what happened?" I asked  
"I don't know. Blaze brought you here with Silver."  
"Blaze? Why did she bring me here?"  
"Again I don't know..." said Crystal looking sad  
"Whats wrong?" I wondered if Blaze bringing me here was bothering her or if it was something else.  
"I'm not the one for you." said Crystal with a tear rolling down her eye  
"What do you mean?"  
"Flash I remember everything you told me about Blaze, the couple times I saw you with her I saw how happy you were, the sadness on your face at the party. She 's the one for you... the look on her face when she let go of you to give to me. She loves you, and you love her. I love you too but... you two were made for each other." said Crystal sobbing  
"So... what's going to happen to us?" I asked, still not comprehending what was happening at the moment  
"Flash I love you with all my heart, but I can't bear the thought of you not being with the girl who will make you the happiest! I will always be here if you need me, but you should be with Blaze..." Crystal was now crying, not holding back any tears.  
"Crystal, is that what you really think?" she nodded "So what should I do?"

She gave me one last passionate kiss but I was in too much shock to return the favor and kiss her back. _Maybe she was right... maybe my heart does belong to Blaze. She stole it in the first place._

"Go to her! Go to her and win her heart... I'll be here for you like always. I'll always be your best friend, nothing more." she said hugging me.  
"Thank you. You'll always be my best friend." I said hugging back before attempting to get up but failing.  
"Sadly you can't go on your own, but that's why I'm here!" she said before pulling my arm around her shoulder and helping me out the bed.

_"What just happened? Am I really getting a chance to win Blaze back? I fell in love with her as soon as I saw her. She instantly became the love of my life."_ We managed to walk out the front door and luckily it wasn't too cold. It was only the beginning of fall, so it wasn't freezing, but it eventually became chilly. "_Blaze's house is miles away, and Crystal knows that." _I didn't want to keep her out longer than I had to, so I tried to walk faster even though I was sore and exhausted. I didn't want to hinder my best friend or lose the love of my life.

...

We eventually reached Blaze's apartment and her door. I thanked Crystal for everything, gave her a hug, and said we should do something soon, and to never let our friendship end. As she turned the corner, then down the hall I took a deep breath as I knew how important this was to me. I used the wall as a support. Then I knocked.

"Who's there?" asked a familiar voice that I couldn't recognize.  
"It's Flash." I said with my heart pounding out of my chest.  
The door opened and Wave appeared "What are you doing here?" she said with a glare.  
"I have to talk to Blaze."  
"Why should I let you?"  
"It's important!"  
She started to close the door and say "As if... Goodb-"  
"Stop! I have... to talk... to her!" I said straining to hold open the door, that she kept trying to close  
"Wait right there. Don't move." Wave said walking away leaving the door open

I stood at the door patiently which seemed a better choice then sneaking in and trying to get to Blaze. What was about one minute felt like one year... one long agonizing year. They both came walking towards me. My heart dropped.

"Flash..? What are you doing here?" asked Blaze  
"Blaze I need to talk to you _alone_." I said looking at Wave  
"Why alone?"  
"It's important."  
"Ok. Come in. We can talk in my room and Wave please let it be private."  
"Fine I have a date with Jet anyway." She said storming out the apartment

She walked to her room while I struggled to keep pace. I didn't want her to help me, as that would make things more awkward. She sat down on her bed while I struggled through the doorway then onto the bed.

"This better be good." said Blaze already frustrated at me  
"Blaze do you know what happened that night? The night of the party?" I said with painful recollection of that night  
"You were with... _her..._" she said hissing at the thought of Crystal  
"Yeah, I was, I brought her because she was fairly new and I wanted her to be friends with everyone else. As soon as I walked through the door I looked around for you. After 5 minutes I gave up assuming that you'd show up in a little bit."  
"Your point?" she said, clearly tired of my story, accompanied with a death glare  
"My point is I wasn't there to be with Crystal..." I grabbed then held her hand with both of my hands, it surprised me that she didn't pull away, "I was there to be with _you_."

She just sighed.


	6. New Mission

**Hey everyone I know last chapter was the first one in around 2 years but Im trying to get more stories out for everyone to read and the next two I plan the next two to be decently long almost twice as much as the normal ones so for those who enjoy what I write here you go. Remember to review even flame (keep it mild please) if you want to, have the chance, etc and thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 6

*Knock knock*

Who would knock this time at night? Wave just left so who's at the door? Most importantly_ why_ are they at the door?

"Just wait here I'll go see who it is." said Blaze sounding a bit anxious  
"Alright" I said

She walked out the room clearly wanting to continue the conversation justas much as I wanted too. But there was nothing we could do. All i hope is it's not prolonging bad news. I want her back... I miss her so much. I always had that feeling oflonging for her... I guess I just wasn't able to realize it when i was dating Crystal. She's an amazing girl but... nothing to compare to my Blaze.

"Rouge what are you doing here?" said Blaze barely audible from the room  
"Girl, guess where we're going?"  
"Where..?"  
"Shopping! I managed to _"__find"_ this rare gem and it was worth quite a bit!"  
"Uhh... Rouge now is not a good time..."  
"Stop kiddin'! C'mon!"

The door suddenly slammed closed... _ROUGE DRAGGED HER OUT THE HOUSE! What the hell? *sigh* so close... I have to go after her! _I opened the door then walked out the room only to be grabbed from behind and having my mouth covered. I was quickly dragged into Blaze's bathroom then into the bathtub. _Who is this? Why am he holding me captive in Blaze's bathtub?_ I then realized who it was... being in a bathtub with this person was not something I looked forward to.

"Flash don't say a word. Just listen." it was Styx

Before I could process what he said everything went black and I was in the rafters of a ship. Styx helped me not to fall and to not be seen. After I steadied myself I then started to think _"Wasn't I just at Blaze's house?"._ I then carefully looked at the people below me. There were guards everywhere. I also saw a certain demon hedgehog...

"Plot a course for _his_ location." said Mephiles the Dark  
"Yes, sir." said the pilot of the ship "Would you like any men, sir?"  
"Of course not. They'd only slow me down."  
"As you wish."

Styx then grabbed my arm and we were back in the bathtub with my mouth being covered by his hand. I jumped out of the bathtub not feeling comfortable with the situation. He immediately started explaining.

"You understand why I took you there?"  
"Yes. Mephiles the Dark is coming." I replied  
"Yes but do you know the reason?"  
"Uhh.. no. not really."  
"You didn't notice the three Chaos emeralds?" questioned Styx  
"I didn't actually..."  
"He only needs four then your world is doomed. I believe you know where at least one of the Chaos emeralds are."  
"Hmm... Three I believe. Sonic should have one.. Shadow as well. Silver might have one."  
"Who?" asked Styx  
"Oh just three hedgehogs I know. I believe I heard that all three of them say they could harness the emeralds power so naturally they'd would have them."  
"Ok. Find them and tell them. But that leaves one emerald left. Any idea?"  
"Not a clue."  
"Just go find them now."  
"Dammit now is not a good time... I guess I have to find them now. I don't suppose I can look for them in a couple days?" I said hopefully  
"What? No. What for?"  
"Umm... girl problems."  
"Oh... I remember my last girlfriend."  
"Really? What happen?"  
"It was about 1,000 years ago she was blamed for a crime she didn't commit and was beheaded."  
"Umm... Rough. I guess I'll go find the Chaos Emeralds then."  
"Good."

And with that Styx jumped out the window. Great. What seems like a full-blown mission is now ahead of me. I'm not even capable to fight right, let alone search the town for three hedgehogs. As much as it pains me to say, Blaze has to wait. I managed with what strength I had to walk home. Halfway there I felt something wet on my chest. I looked and notice my shirt was soaked with a crimson liquid. _I don't remembered being wounded. Where is this coming from?_ I hurried home as fast as I could because I was losing blood... fast. I reached my door weak and light-headed, the front of my shirt completely soaked. I wreaked of blood, it smelled horrible. Thunder then opened the door which was unusual but that didn't matter.

"Flash! What happened?" boomed Thunder before lying me down on the couch and tending to my wounds "You're gone the entire weekend but this time you actually come hurt!"

The weekend? What happened between the altar and Crystal's house before I went to Blaze's house? I brought Silver to the island on friday so I still had the whole weekend. What did happen?

"Flash you're so careless you're lucky Sparks isn't here or you would have went deaf already." yelled Thunder  
"Where is she?" I asked a little too quickly  
"With Silver somewhere... why?" he asked cautiously  
"I need to talk to Silver. _Now!_"  
"Oh God what now... Umm I think they're at the park but you can't leave just wait for them to come back. Otherwise your wounds will get worse and I'll have to force you to stay in bed longer."

I just nodded. I couldn't argue. If I left to find them and they came back I could have lost my chance and possibly die. I needed the rest anyway. I felt like I haven't slept in weeks. Within minutes I was fast asleep.

...

"Flash? Thunder said you needed to talk to me?" asked Silver shaking my shoulder and waking me up a little too soon as I would have liked  
"Silver!" I yelled jerking from my sleep "Do you have a Chaos Emerald?"  
"Um. Yes I actually do why?" Silver said handing over his white Chaos Emerald  
"Thank you! Where are Sonic and Shadow?"  
"Stop yelling for a second what's going on?"

I made a space on the couch that i had been sleeping in and let Silver sit down. I then explained what happened and how I needed to find the Chaos Emerald because I had to find them before talking to Blaze and if Sonic and Shadow had one. He said he'd didn't know where they were but he'd look for Sonic if I looked for Shadow. Any help was great so I agreed. Thunder said I need to sleep for the night and not move for him to be satisfied that I was fine. I quickly fell asleep.

...

I jumped at the ring of the phone gasping for air. _This just isn't my week. _I picked it up and Silver said he found Sonic and has his Chaos Emerald and they both were looking for Shadow but no luck. I thanked him and hung up. Now I had to find himmyself unfortunately. Now where would he be... the park? It was worth a shot. I spent around two hours looking for him. I didn't find him but I did find a certain white bat. She didn't like that I had approached her asking for Shadow for a Chaos Emerald. Firstly, she didn't like other people having beautiful gems instead of her and I wasn't on good terms with Blaze quite yet as she had interrupted my chance to but she didn't know that part. She told me he'd be on the tallest building as it was very quiet. I thanked and told her how was apologizing to Blaze but she didn't seem to believe me as the imprint of a hand on my face suggests. I decided it was better to find Shadow and get this over with. _I have to talk to Blaze... _was all that was going through my head. It couldn't really focus on what was happening around me but I was going where I needed to so it didn't matter. Before I knew it I was on the roof, seeing the sunset and a black figure,leaning against a wall. He merely looked over his shoulder and cocked his eyebrow, obviously surprised to see me.

"Hey. It's been a while." I said  
"Yeah." Shadow said blankly turning his head back to the sunset "What do you want?"  
"I need a Chaos Emerald. You know where to find one?"  
He pulled a green Chaos Emerald out from his quills and tossed it to me "Here."  
"Wait... You're just giving it to me?"  
"You give off a trusting vibe what can I say. Just tell me if you need someone to help fight."  
"No problem." I said nodding

With that done, I just needed one more Chaos Emerald. _Where could it be? Three are with Mephiles... I have three... there's one more somewhere._


	7. Preparation

**Here's a long one hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Where is that last Chaos Emerald?_ _Hmm... Angel Island!_ When I thought of Angel Island I knew I'd find where the last Chaos Emerald would be. I immediately left off in the direction of Angel Island. Hopefully Knuckles could help.

...

I finally reached Angel Island. It was beautiful. It had big trees with vines hanging off of them, it also had waterways throughout it, and there was an altar in the middle of the island with a huge green glowing emerald. I even saw the red echidna guarding it. I walked closely and looked at him curiously.

"What?" asked Knuckles  
"Are you playing cards with the master emerald...?" I asked  
"Yeah so what?"  
"Alright well I need help and need to warn you."  
"Ok what is it?"  
"I need to find a Chaos Emerald because someone name Mephiles the Dark is coming. He needs one more Chaos Emerald and he'll be able to take over the world! I need to find the last Chaos Emerald before him!"  
"Flash, no offense but I haven't known you that long how do I know you not lying? That you just want the Chaos Emerald for yourself?"

_Dammit why can't things just be easy? Maybe if I show him my Chaos Emeralds n tell him who gave me which he'll believe me. _I then pulled all three out and said which was give to me by Silver and Shadow. I then said how Silver had Sonic's and he'd give it to me as soon as I could get it. He just nodded.

"Truth is I'm not entirely sure. It in this place but when I went there it was nowhere to be found."  
"Wait... Do you like sense it? How do you know where it is?"  
"I look in the Chaos Emerald and it shows where the Chaos Emeralds are located by it shines brighter during midnight so I went there at midnight and nothing."  
"You go at sunset. As soon as the sun falls under the horizon."

Knuckles just looked at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know?"  
"Trust me just lead the way."

We had to hurry. It was already getting late. The red echidna said it wasn't that far off but we had to hurry.

...

_He said it wasn't far off. We'd make it if we hurry. I've been running for an hour straight! I'm tired! He's even letting up! We might need a boost. _I surrounded us in red psychokinetic aura and started levitating us to our destination even faster. He said a couple more minutes. Thankfully those few minutes came sooner than expected. We were on a plateau hanging off the ocean. I told the echidna to go back home as it'd be better to negotiate if the emerald was here. He just gave a confused look before running off back home. I felt a little bad. It took so long to get here and now he has to go right back. As if on que the sun set behind the horizon completely. The way back down instantly collapsed and building slowly started to fade into view. Then the wolves in armour and robes came into view. All eyes were on me after I started walking around a bit. _This place hasn't changed one bit. At least people aren't whispering "Who's that?" but the "He's back." wasn't much of an improvement._ I then saw a familiar set of robes and face. We immediately exchanges hugs.

"Mico!(A/N pronounced Meecoo latin/spanish vowels) So good to have you back! Was there something you needed?" said the wolf leader  
"Good to see you too, Erus(A/N Erus pronounced Eroos latin/spanish vowels), unfortunately circumstances aren't the best right now."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Do you by any chance have a Chaos Emerald?"

Erus's face then turned to one of anger and disgust. _Please tell me I didn't hit a nerve._

"What for?" Erus spat  
"This certain assassin is plotting to destroy this world there's only one more Chaos Emerald and if he gets his hands on it we're doomed."  
"Who is he first?" said Erus still sounding disgusted  
"Mephiles the Dark is back."

His eyes widened then quickly fell to the ground with his ears drooping.

"Follow me."

He gestured I follow into a small house then into it's basement. Halfway down the stairs he knocked onto the wall which pulled back then to the side showing a small and cramped corridor. He lead on, with me close by, and told me to knock on the wall which I did. The wall stuck out then moved forward replacing the wall, good as new. The same happened multiple times. We ended up in the palace.

"Why didn't we just walk here inste-"  
"Quiet too many careful ears." he said interrupting me

I simply nodded and continued. One more secret wall and we were in some sort of meditation room, by the looks of it. They were two standards with red crosses on them and white background. There were candles everywhere. The room had the strangest feel about it. There was no temperature whatsoever it just had this numbing aspect to it.

"Mephiles is my brother." said Erus with strain in his voice  
"Your brother? Umm... You're a wolf and he's a... well a hedgehog more or less."  
"Haha I'm not actually a wolf. Both Mephiles and I are... details don't matter but in the easiest way to explain shadows that are alive. He took the form of a hedgehog and I took one of a wolf."  
"He doesn't look like he completely took the form of a hedgehog though."  
"He took his form from a shadow of a hedgehog making look like that. I took my form from a wolf that had passed away."  
"Weird." I said raising an eyebrow  
"Indeed. Here." Erus pulled a Chaos Emerald from his robe sleeves "Take it."  
"Thank you so very much!" I extended my hand to grab it but he pulled back only slightly "What is it?"  
"I'm going to your world with you. I have to help you stop him. He has to pay. Pay for _everything_..." hissed Erus  
"Ok but what about everything here?"  
"Do you want it or not?" spat Erus louder than I've ever heard him

I just nodded. _*sigh* Things are getting confusing. I don't like this._ We then waited for the right time to come, so we could leave.

...

We were also home, we just reached the city. Luckily it was late so Erus's clothes would not cause suspicion. He wouldn't leave his robes behind. He said he'd take it off and not wear it if he had to but he had to take it. I just agreed deciding it'd be best to let him do what he wants. We reached my apartment after about thirty minutes. _This is all so exhausting. _I thought to myself. Erus seemed to be lost in the tall skyscrapers and buildings when we first reached the city but he seemed tense at the same time. When we reached the suburbs he seemed to calm slightly, the buildings were probably more to his scale here. Soon after, we reached the front door and I knocked hoping someone was home. Luckily Sparks was there. "Luckily" more or less. She charged at me when she saw it was me at the door. She hugged and squeezed me as hard as she could. Sparks then eased up suddenly which wasn't like her.

"Flash! I'm sorry! I forgot what Thunder said about your wounds!"  
"My wou-" I then remembered as the effect from her hug settled in shooting pain throughout my body. "Oh yeah."  
"Wounds?" questioned Erus not noticed by Sparks  
"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you! My name is Sparks! You look familiar have I seen you before?" she asked raising an eyebrow  
"The last time Mephiles attacked this city. I didn't pay much attention last time I was here. Now you said wounds?"  
"Yeah apparently something happened that I don't remember after showing a certain hedgehog tips with his psychokinesis..." I winked at Sparks when I said "certain hedgehog" making her blush a deep red "then I woke up three days later but it seemed to blend in from the circumstances afterward."  
"Interesting." said Erus  
"Follow me." I said gesturing to follow suit

I took him to my room showing him my bed saying I won't go to sleep for little while and how I'll be on the couch. He didn't understand what I meant because there were no couches in his home. I just said I have a different place to sleep and he agreed. _Finally some sleep. Hopefully this will be over... hopefully I'll be back with Blaze._

...

Breakfast was prepared by Sparks which for the most part made me very happy. I did not want to make my own right now. There were 3 plates packed with food. One with sausages, another with eggs, and the last with bacon. When I walked up to get my breakfast Sparks asked what I wanted. I said I'd get it and took the whole plate of bacon, only to get yelled at and have the plate taken away. I just let her prepare a plate from me and gave a big smile when I received a generous amount of bacon, not caring much for the rest. Erus woke up from the smell and Sparks had already made a plate for him. But something was off... _Where's Thunder? _I wondered to myself. Sparks said he ran out the door to do something, but did it so fast she couldn't get an answer from him._ Strange. _I decided to go for a walk and told Erus to stay home. Fifteen of walking around aimlessly, I bumped into Sonic who said Silver went to see Sparks and give the Chaos Emerald.

"So Flash you now have all of them?"  
"Sonic did you hear that?" I asked looking around  
"Sure did buddy but I don't know where it came from." replied Sonic  
"Right here." said a dark figure from an alley  
"Still clinging to shadows Styx?" I asked laughing  
"Flash who's this? Looks kinda suspicious." whispered Sonic thinking he was talking quiet enough  
"I am Styx and don't let my appearance mislead you."  
"Relax Sonic he's cool. So what did you ask?"  
"You have the four Chaos Emeralds?"  
"Right here." I said pulling all four out  
"You fool!" yelled Styx making me jump from the sudden change of disposition "Do you know how dangerous it is to have all four on you at once?"  
"It's fine I have a couple allies ready to fight Mephiles at a moments notice."  
"Wait Mephiles? He's back?" yelled Sonic getting back into the conversation  
"Yes he'll be here soo-"  
"Sooner than you think." said Styx shaking his head  
"What do you mean?" asked Sonic

Just then a series of skyscraper behind Styx exploded. Every single floor exploded at once in each building. Sonic just stood there holding his head with his hands thinking of the people that had just died

"I knocked them out and evacuated them. I know very much of how Mephiles works. Fly into the sky and you will see the buildings spell his name. Find the starting point and you know where to go. So predictable." said Styx with a smirk  
"Sonic go see what you can do to help. Shadow should be there soon I'll be back." I said nodding thank you to Styx who receded into the shadows  
"How do you know that?"  
"You really think he'd pass up and opportunity to fight? Just get everyone out of here. Be _very_ careful. I promise you if you let your guard down once you're dead. No questions."

Sonic gulped then gave a nod and we parted ways. Back at the apartment I quickly took the Chaos Emerald from Silver before he could even say hello. I told Erus he was need which brought worry to both Silver and Sparks. I told Silver take Sparks away from this city to the ruins. _Surely Mephiles can't be in such a sacred place. He'd burn like a vampire in the sun. _Silver said he'd have to come back to help. I immediately grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled at him.

"Silver you don't know who this person is! You get her out of here and keep her safe or I swear I'll kill you myself!" I yelled shaking in rage and fury  
"I-Is he r-really t-that dangerous?" asked Silver cowering in fear  
"Every second you stay here is another chance Mephiles has to kill Sparks!" I yelled knowing I hit a nerve

He stopped cowered gave and angry glare and ran to pick up Sparks bridal style, much to her dislike as she wanted to help. I also told him to keep Blaze safe too. He just raised an eyebrow and agreed. _Perfect Sparks and Blaze are safe. Thunder I can't worry about now. _Silver jumped through the window with Sparks. I then ran out the door with Erus right behind. _Mephiles I'm coming for you._


	8. Final Push

Chapter 8

Fire roaring in the city. Screams of terror filling the air. Erus and I had to hurry. _Hopefully the others are already there._ Sonic and Shadow were already there spin dashing the gigantic ship out of the city. It would have been impossible if Tails hadn't used an oversized magnet he installed on the X Tornado. Where they were pushing the ship? The wastelands. _Perfect._

...

Friendly battleground. The wastelands. Safe from the mass population. In this kind of place... there's no holding back. Sonic and Shadow stayed back catching their breath while Tails bombarded the ship with missles. I flung Knuckles with my psychokinesis on top of the ship to weaken it's hull. Then Erus threw dark energy balls while I shot my new move. Lightning Clap. It's basically what it sounds like... clap your hands and a barrage of lightning comes out. Mephiles decided not to make copies of himself, but sent robots with machine guns and grenade launchers. They were so easy that it became a game. We easily racked up points by the thousands. The amount of robots on the ship was incredible. I decided to go in. Find and take out Mephiles myself.

...

Getting on the ship wasn't too hard. Only a thirty foot robot with a ball and chain with a shield. Three deep gashes later and I was in. I ran through the corridors as fast I could. Left. Right. Left. Dead end. U-turn. Left. Straight ahead. I arrived at the deck. A large chair, on a swivel, with it's back turned was all I saw. It started to turn... _Mephiles._

"Flash! So good to see you." proclaimed Mephiles  
"Enough! You're done! This is my planet and I won't let you harm it!" I said taking a battle stance

He just charged. A tornado kick, as the first attack, seemed strange, but I just grabbed his ankle and slammed him. He got up and tackled me to some control consoles. They exploded and electrocuted me. After several seconds of shock I redirected it to Mephiles. He immediately ran backwards to hide behind a control console. I could have sworn I heard him say "Why is his powers much more powerful?". I hadn't noticed if I did become more powerful. I sent an Electro Bomb right next to where he was hiding. The explosion threw his body across the room. I charged only to get a Dark Pulse, a series of rings imbued with darkness, flung in my face. Screaming with pain he kneed me in my stomach then uppercutted my face. I jumped up, grappled him, then did a hip toss. I scooted forward pushing his face to the floor, but held his arm behind his back. I finally stopped when I heard a satisfying crack. A bloodcurdling scream then entered my ears. It started to become more powerful. I immediately covered my ears knowing it was Dark Scream. It was so powerful the room was shaking even more, as the explosions on the hull made the only ship shake. It was insanely power. He must have really hated me as the power comes from negative emotions and thoughts. The floor callapsed around me. The screaming immediately stopped. He jumped through the hole, grabbing me as we plummeted to what seemed like the engine room. My back hit the hard, cold, and metal-grated walkway, almost breaking it on impact. I coughed up a considerable amount of blood on the both of us.

"Just admit it. You're not making it out alive!" spat Mephiles in my ear  
"Fine. If I die it's ok. I'll just personally drag you to hell!" I yelled punching him in the gut and kicking him off me

When I kicked him he flew over the railing onto another walkway. I heard him start a coughing fit and when I looked over blood flowed out his mouth. I jumped over shoving my knee into his lower back causing an extremely loud scream of pain. He lied there shaking in pain. He then did something I haven't seen from him yet. He went from his hedgehog form into a pure shadow shapeless form. He then encased me in his darkness. I used an emergency move I called Lightning Martyrdom. Shoving a ball of electricity into my stomach lightning exploded from my body making Mephiles scream in pain again. He backed off and took his hedgehog form again. His dislocated arm seemed fine and there was no more blood on his body.

"You have no chance! By switching between forms I can rid myself of any injuries you've caused!"  
"Good! I have no problem kicking your ass all day!" I yelled charging

I managed to punch him in the face but he kicked me in my stomach before he stumbled backwards. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach, coughing up more blood. He sent a series of dark-based attacks all making contact with me. He then walked up to me holding a sword of dark energy. _Dammit... it's so hard to move now... reaching... my... limit._

* * *

"Guys c'mon! Keep the pressure going!" yelled Sonic

Silver tried to convince me to stay away from the battle but I couldn't resist. I jumped on the X Tornado only to get yelled and lectured at by Tails. I didn't care. I had to help Flash. I saw an opening and jumped onto the balcony that seemed out of place but it was there. I opened the door and walked into the ship. I immediately fell over, as Tails sent an onslaught of missles onto the ship, hitting my head. _Dammit Tails if I make it through this I'm gonna' kill you._ I continued down the corridors. Going in all kinds of directions. _So many dead ends... ugh! Flash where are you?_ Another explosion knocked me over. This is getting on my nerves. I saw a door in the distance. I ran towards it fast as I could. I was too worried to bother turning the knob to open it so I just kicked it down. The room was a mess! Control consoles destroyed, tables flipped over and broken. Huge dents in the wall and a giant hole on the floor. _Flash please be down there. _I looked around for something to act as a rope. Sadly the only thing were the large thick wires from the broken consoles. They were rubber gloves in one of the corner of the room thankfully. I put them on and ripped apart the wires then tied them together to make a makeshift rope. I then wrapped it around one the consoles then made the tightest knot I could, as I didn't want to fall. I then started to climb down to what look like an engine room. It was huge and had these big reactors in it. With Tails shooting missles here and there I felt like I'd die any second. _I have to get Flash out now!_ The rope wasn't long enough. I had to jump down to the walkway but it wasn't to far down. I landed and saw two figures two walkways below me. I jumped to their walkway as quiet as I could. Flash was on the floor, covered in blood, and a hedgehog similar to Shadow, but not quite him, stood over. He had a weird black sword. _No... Flash..._

* * *

"You little runt. I'll finally rid this world of you!" said Mephiles before going into a maniacal laughing fit  
"Grr. This can't be it. It can't end... not like this." I said through the blood in my mouth  
"I'm gonna' enjoy watching you die. Goodbye Fla-" Mephiles was cut off by a fireball in his back and fell to his knees "Argh!"  
"Blaze!" I yelled overjoyed at seeing her  
"Flash!" yelled Blaze in tears

She ran over and hugged me tightly but gently. Mephiles started to get up. I sent a Electo Bomb sending him flying acros the walkway. I sent another one to the reactors that I just noticed. It sent of a series of tiny explosions as circuits overloaded. It then started to smoke. I grabbed Blaze and threw the both of us over the railing. _That reactor better take this ship and Mephiles down._ Blaze immediately started screaming. I blew a hole through the hull so we'd fall out the ship. When we did the ship exploded and sent a shockwave, that made Tail's X Tornado go out of control. We were plummeting to the ground. I had no energy left. Psychokinesis was completely useless. Maybe if I threw Blaze right before we hit the ground it'd slow her falling rate so she'd wouldn't die. It was worth a try. _C'mon Flash! Find the strength! For Blaze!_ I let out a few tears as I threw Blaze.

Blackness.


	9. Recap

Chapter 9

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh why does my head hurt? Why does everything hurt so bad... ugh... what happened? What am I laying on? Why is it so comfy? What is my head on? Its like a cloud. Its so soft. Wha-what's this? What the hell is this on my wrist?_

"I suggest leaving that IV alone." said a strange voice  
"Wha-? Who's there?" I said surveying my surroundings "Where am I?"  
"A hospital. And I'm Styx." said an odd-looking wolf, who is the supposed Styx  
"Why am I in a hospital? What happened? Where's Thunder and Sparks?" I yelled remembering my siblings  
"They're fine. You took a serious hit to the head. Tell me. Do you remember me at all?"  
"Sorry no."  
"Ok looks like I'll have to tell you what's happened 'til now. I may not be 100 percent correct but I'll do my best."  
"Alright."

He then told me how I moved me and my little sister found a nice guy. I ran into a strange order of wolves and a hedgehog named Mephiles. He warned me about Mephiles. I knew to stay away from him. He told me about three other hedgehogs: Silver, Sonic, and Shadow. These are the good guys. He then told me how the both of us met and also a little of his backstory. (A/N Styx's backstory in profile) It was surprising and interesting. He said I could trust him. He owed me. He also liked me. He didn't look very social so I guess that its good to have him as a friend. He told me about my quest for the Chaos Emeralds and how I was successful. He then told me that Mephiles attacked with his army.

"Flash! Are you ok?" yelled my little sister who just bursted through the door with Thunder and... another wolf?  
"Yeah Sparks I'm fine." I said giving a hug to my sister "Hey Thunder. Who's this?" I said pointing to new wolf  
"What? You don't know me?" said the wolf girl with sadness in her eyes  
"Umm sorry no. I guess you look kind of familiar but I don't remember you at all sorry." this made everyone's eyes widen  
"Flash. My name is Crystal. We dated for a little while. You saved my life." said Crystal  
"Oh. Well Styx what happened after Mephiles attacked?"  
"Ok well I don't what happened entirely but I know what happened to you. The reason why is... well you could consider me your guardian angel. I look after you in the shadows."  
"Thanks. I appreciate it. So what happened?"

* * *

**This will be third person because Styx is telling the story.**

*Crash*

"Flash!" Everyone yelled

Most of the people who fought with Flash were surrounding him. A huge crater had been made. His left leg and right arm were broken and bent in an awkward direction. He was covered in blood, it looked awful. It was lying on the ground barely breathing, almost still. The breaths he did breathe were hoarse and laboured. Someone had ripped off parts of their clothing to apply pressure to his many wounds. Thunder did his best to place his arm and leg in the correct position. Flash didn't make any attempts to resist. The only movement he made on his own was the breathing. The rest was done by Thunder who just set his limbs. He then surrounded Flash in a green aura and lifted him off the ground. He then enveloped himself in the same aura. At high speeds he took off into the city. He reached a building, shortly after, with a red cross, passing through a set of sliding, double doors. He was immediately put on a bed suspended by metal bars. He was surrounded by dogs, rabbits, and other species in aqua clothes with white masks. They had sharp, metal instruments all set on a table. One needle into Flash's neck and they started picking up the sharp instruments.

...

* * *

"So I guess you guys saved me this time around." I said looking looking to Thunder and Sparks  
"We thought it'd be about time to do the saving." said Sparks laughing a bit  
"Yeah... hey. Who's that?" I asked pointing to the bed beside me

Sparks, Thunder, and Crystal looked at me, eyes widened. _Oh God what did I do this time?_

"You don't know who she is?" asked Crystal  
"Uh. No. Why? Should I?" I replied

I looked over again. Trying to focus on the person's face.

"Flash." whispered Crystal "That's Blaze."

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
